bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tekken 2 (SNES)
Tekken 2 is a bootleg port of ''Tekken 2'' for the SNES. It is the SNES counterpart to ''Tekken Special''. Overview The controls and gameplay are based on Tekken 2's but it's notably much more stiffer and restricted in comparison. Despite the SNES's control layout being able to support Tekken 2's control scheme, each character only has one punch and one kick for each stance. X''' and '''Y are used for punches and A''' and '''B are used for kicks. Blocking is the same as it is in Tekken 2, only needing to stand or crouch in order to block. Jumping attacks are much harder to pull off and are similar to ''Virtua Fighter 2 VS Tekken 2'', requiring you to hit the attack button at the same time you jump. Dashing can also be performed by double-tapping Forward or Back. Similar to Virtua Fighter 2 VS Tekken 2, combo strings don't seem to chain together properly and the opponent can block or attack in the middle of one. The gameplay is also more of that of a 2D fighter, with characters automatically turning around and the lack of any sidestep/sway moves. The stages themselves will also loop on forever. Compared to Tekken Special, it plays much closer to Tekken 2. Only six characters return, five of them coming from the Tekken cast from Virtua Fighter 2 VS Tekken 2 (Lee, Jun, Kazuya, Heihachi and Paul) with Yoshimitsu being added to the roster. Some of these characters use their alternate costumes and Heihachi for some reason has green pants for player 1. The port only has only the Arcade Mode and and VS mode. The arcade mode has you fight through the roster from right to left on the character select, ending with a simple "Congratulations!" screen. VS mode appears to be bugged, as regardless of what the second player selects they seem to be stuck with Paul. The fighters' graphics appear to be redrawn, using their models as a base. These sprites also appear to be the same ones from Tekken Special. The stages seem to be digitized shots of the original stages just mirrored horizontally. All of the music are tracks from Virtua Fighter 2 VS Tekken 2 and ''Rockman X3'' but redone in the Super Buster Bros. sound engine. Movesets Kazuya Mishima *Demon Slayer (Only the first two punches) - Punch, Punch *Dragon Uppercut - Forward, Down, Down-Forward, Forward, Punch *Left Splits Kick - Forward, Down, Down-Forward, Forward, Kick *Leaping Side Kick - Forward, Forward, Forward, Kick *Dragon Punch into Sweep Kick - Forward, Down, Down-Forward, Forward, Punch + Kick *Rising Sun - Up-Foward, Kick, Kick, Kick *Lightning Screw Uppercut - Back + Punch + Kick Lee Chaolan *Crescent Kick (Only performs the flip kick) - C, Up, C *Shaolin Spin Kick - C, C, C *Rave War Combo - Forward, B, B, B *Left Splits Kick - Forward, Down, Down-Forward, Forward, C *Spinning Slide Kick - Down, Forward, C (Lee leaps during this instead) *Silver Cyclone - Down + B + C Jun Kazama *Two Punch - B, B (This actually isn't Whiplash as she repeats the left punch twice.) *Whiplash - B, B, C *Double Lift Kick - Down + B + C *3 Ring Circus (First two parts) - B + C, B *3 Ring Circus - B + C, B, C *Windmill Kick - Back + C *Tooth Fairy - Forward + B *Windmill Kick into Tooth Fairy - Back, B + C *Scissor Spin Kick - Forward + C Yoshimitsu *3 Kick Combo - C, C, C *Knee Bash - Forward, Forward, C *Spinning Harakiri - Down, B + C *Sword Poke - Back, Back + B *Stone Fist - Back, B, B, B *Shark Attack Blow - Forward, Forward, B+C, B+C, B+C Heihachi Mishima *Flash Punch Combo - B, B, B *Dragon Uppercut - Forward, Down, Down-Forward, Forward, B *Heavy Power Punch - ? (The original command doesn't seem to work but the AI can perform this move) *Jumping Mid Kick - Forward, Down, Down-Forward, Forward, C *Axe Kick - Forward, Forward, C *Rising Sun - Forward, Down, Down-Forward, Forward + C, C, C *Lightning Hammer - Down + B + C Paul Phoenix *Jab + Straight - B, B *Flash Elbow - Forward, Forward, B *Hammer Punch - Down + B+C *Phoenix Smasher - Down, Down-Forward, Forward, B *Neutron Bomb - Forward, Forward, C *Shredder - Up-Forward + C *Triple Kick Combo - Forward, C, C, Forward, C *Burning Fist - Back + B + C Tracks *Title Screen - Gravity Beetle's theme from Mega Man X3, rearrangement from Rockman X3. *Paul's Stage - Black Moon Cat (Sarah's theme from Virtua Fighter 2), rearrangement from Virtua Fighter 2 VS Tekken 2. *Heihachi's Stage - Young Knight (Lion's theme from Virtua Fighter 2), rearrangement from Virtua Fighter 2 VS Tekken 2. *Yoshimitsu's Stage - Ride the Tiger (Akira's theme from Virtua Fighter 2), rearrangement from Virtua Fighter 2 VS Tekken 2. *Kazuya's Stage - Password screen from Mega Man X3, rearrangement from Rockman X3. *Jun's Stage - Song of Sorrow (Wolf's theme from Virtua Fighter 2), rearrangement from Virtua Fighter 2 VS Tekken 2. *Lee's Stage - Star from H.K. (Pai's theme from Virtua Fighter 2), rearrangement from Virtua Fighter 2 VS Tekken 2. Differences with Tekken Special *''Tekken Special'' controls and mechanics are based on Virtua Fighter 2's due to the fact it was built off of Virtua Fighter 2 VS Tekken 2. Tekken 2 sticks closer to the original game. *''Tekken Special'' adds Nina Williams and Marshall Law on the roster. **''Tekken 2'' doesn't seem to have any leftovers of these two characters and given their sprite style, they may have been intended to be Mega Drive-exclusive. *Both games have slightly different move commands. Tekken 2 uses commands that are closer to the original game while Tekken Special seems to slightly modify some of the commands. *Both games have some differences in the movesets: **''Tekken Special'' adds a bunch of moves not found in the original Tekken 2, most notably projectiles for most of the cast. Yoshimitsu ends up gaining another special attack where he rolls along the ground and slashes at the end of it. **Yoshimitsu has his normal Harakiri in Tekken Special with his Spinning Harakiri being a separate move command. In Tekken 2, the command for his normal Harakiri just has him perform the Spinning Harakiri instead. **Jun's moveset has some changes between both games: Tekken Special has her Spinning High Kick while Tekken 2 has her Windmill Kick into Tooth Fairy combo. Also in Tekken 2, her two-hit punch combo has her repeating her left punch twice with Whiplash using a different command. *The soundtrack is completely different between both games. Tekken 2 reuses from Virtua Fighter 2 VS Tekken 2 and Rockman X3. Tekken Special appears to have a mostly original soundtrack save for two tracks from Sonic the Fighters. *In Tekken 2, everyone has their original stage while Tekken Special mixes them up and mostly has sub-bosses' stages. *''Tekken 2's ending has the text animated and placed higher up. Trivia / Connections *Most of the tracks from this game would be reused for [[Pokemon Stadium|''Pokemon Stadium]]. *The original print run of the game was distributed mostly in the South American SNES market. It is unknown when the ROM dump was originally made available, but the image was unplayable until in 2010 SNES programmer D4S documented and overcame the copy protection located within the ROM. *After the unprotected ROM of Tekken 2 was in circulation, recent pirates of it have appeared made by an unknown manufacturer that are newly produced cartridges that contain the cracked version of the ROM. They are manufactured in new Japanese SFC style shells with a cartridge label that closely resembles that of a legitimate release. *There's graphics in the ROM for what appears to be directions and a "P" and "K", possibly referring to "Punch" and "Kick" respectively. These were probably intended for a screen that would display moves. However, it's unknown if these are used anywhere and if so, how to access said screen. Gallery tekken-2-snes-D_NQ_NP_324505-MCO25024832174_082016-F.jpg|First Print Cartridge. UdqQ7.jpg|Box and Original Cartridge. tekken-2-snes-300x201.jpg|Later Reprint. Tekken 2 reprint.JPG|Tekken 2 reprint using cracked ROM, SFC shell, and new "legit" label. Category:Games Category:SNES games Category:Fighting games Category:DVS Electronic Co. Category:Gamtec Category:Tekken games Category:1996 video games Category:1997 video games Category:Ports